


All Aboard

by pajama_cats



Series: Diamond in The Rough [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Shortly after leaving the mysterious trainer, Steven is soon reunited with the trainer by fate.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Diamond in The Rough [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	All Aboard

Steven never seemed to catch a break. Well, that's what it felt like anyway.

Going to Granite Cave he found Team Magma Grunts swarming the place, obviously up to no good. It took little time to have them rushing out of the cave, and _maybe_ he let out a little of his frustrations on the grunts.

Had it not been for them he'd still be in Rustboro hanging out with the captivating mysterious stranger he just met..

"Steven?"

Steven whirled around, face lighting up at the sight of the man he was just thinking of. _Well look at that.._

"Wes? What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?" Perhaps it was fate that brought him here. Mere hours ago they were in Rustboro getting to know each other.

Er, well he was just showing Wes around is all. That still counted, plus he got to know a little bit about where he was from!

"Your father hired me to deliver a letter to you," Wes rubbed the back of his head. "And to take some Devon Parts to Captain Stern in Slateport City."

How in the world did his father suddenly meet Wes? He's sure he'll hear about it later, if not he has his own questions to be asked..

Steven took the letter Wes held out to him, scanning his eyes over the few paragraphs written. 

Steven couldn't help but sigh, mostly in disappointment by the information contained in it. The gist of it was requesting for him to meet potential business partners from Galar at Mauville City.

Seems his time with Wes would be cut short again, though perhaps he'll get lucky and run into him again..

Speaking of Wes..

The trainer was currently mesmerized by the giant mural of Primal Groudon and Kyogre. It was fascinating to look at and happiness dwells in him by how Wes shares the same interests. Maybe it’s wishful thinking, but maybe one day Wes could tell him about Orre’s relics.

"That's Groudon and Kyogre," Steven starts, catching Wes' attention. "It's said Groudon raised the lands and expanded continents. It also has the power to scatter rain clouds and make water evaporate with light and heat."

"Kyogre has the power to create massive rain clouds that cover the entire sky and bring about torrential downpours. While it did save people who were suffering from droughts it's known that Groudon was a savior to those who suffered from terrible floods. Perhaps that's why the two fought so often before they fell into a deep slumber.

"I wonder.." Wes trails off. "If Kyogre had existed in Orre would it be more balanced than the wasteland it is now?"

Something about his tone was bitter, with sadness in those golden eyes that Steven wished wouldn't be there. Orre was unfortunately known for its rough hot weather and being full of thieves so he can't imagine what Wes has been through.

"Wes?" As Wes looks back over at him he notices how quickly the trainer was trying to mask his emotions. "My father requested that I have a business meeting to attend to in Mauville and since it's on the way there may I accompany you to Slateport?"

Wes blinks in surprise but nods anyway with Steven once again happily following him along. The trip out of the cave is short, and Steven _may_ have walked a little close to him, only because of how dark the cave was, of course.

All is fine, no grunts in sight but as they get closer to the boat Steven can't help but notice how tense Wes gets; dragging his feet and nearly walking behind Steven at this point. 

Maybe he easily got sea sick..?

"Make a course for Slateport, Mr. Briney," Wes orders calmly to the captain of the boat, getting a salute from the old man. "..And no need to go fast either."

"If you're worried about the boat flipping over there's no need to lad! I'll get us all there in a flash!"

Steven smiles at the two, leaning against the railing as the saltwater breeze runs through his hair. Such a lovely day to spend with Wes..

Except the trainer looked positively _fearful,_ judging by his pale face and the way his hands held onto the railing in what would be called an iron grip.

Perhaps it wasn't seasickness. Wes _did_ mention that bit about if Kyogre came to Orre and—

He's afraid of the sea.

Instead of bringing it up (why should he? There was no humor in the fear), Steven decided to place his hand over Wes's left hand, gently rubbing his thumb over Wes's knuckles to help him relax. 

Wes was less tense after that, with his shoulders dropping down and a small sigh escaping him. The attempt to calm Wes down was successful and he felt proud of himself for that.

Though he could barely look at Wes considering his face was as warm as the sun beaming down on him. The last time he initiated this kind of physical and affectionate contact has been.. Years, if not ever.

Usually most of the people his father tried to set him up with were the ones making him feel uneasy.

Well.. As long as Wes was comfortable.

  
  
  
  
  


After twenty minutes of Wes hanging onto the boat for dear life, Steven comforting him the best way he knew how, and eventually reaching the port they had made it to Route 109.

While it was a pretty sight to see the sand sparkle under the sun, Wes was wasting no time speed walking away from the ocean and the swimmers giving them both odd looks.

Yeah, they probably stuck out like sore thumbs.

"Thank Arceus," Wes mutters under his breath, earning a chuckle from Steven. "The Oceanic Museum isn't too far from here, right? Captain Stern is supposed to meet me there."

"Just a little ways up and to the right, you can't miss it," Steven hums, matching Wes's pace once they make it to the stairs leading to Slateport. "There's a bunch of vendors around here you might want to check out after you're through with your delivery."

"So long as I don't have to get on that boat again.."

Steven stifles a laugh, walking side by side with Wes. It's funny, he's not used to taking so many strolls since he’s almost always busy, but with Wes he wishes they lasted a little bit longer.

"Say, Wes.." Steven begins to talk, the question, _"Can we meet up later?"_ lingers in his mind, on the tip of his tongue but is unable to find its way out by the noticeable, angry and upset crowd that takes away the tranquility they were soaking in.

"That Team Aqua! They won't let anyone enter!" An old man complains. A group of grunts stood outside the Oceanic Museum with their Pokemon attacking anyone who got near. 

First Team Magma, _now_ Team Aqua? Great.. It's one thing after another..

"Why don't we reclaim the museum, Wes?" Steven grabs a pokeball, watching as Wes nods to him. "Great! Let's show them our power!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As the last Pokemon fell to the ground the last shocked grunt stood there paralyzed until he realized he was the only grunt left there and decided to finally flee the scene.

Steven returned his Skarmory as Wes did the same with his Lucario. If they weren't in the middle of chasing out another villain team he'd take pleasure in knowing Wes had a fighting-steel type with him.

As they made their way into the museum they were stopped by a woman looking over a map of Hoenn's sea, giving them a raised brow, but an intrigued expression. It alarmed Steven that shouting could be heard at the top of the stairs.

"So I've seen you beat the grunts outside, I was wondering what all that racket was. They did get a bit out of hand out there.." Was she.. Actually okay with them defeating her grunts? How unusual.

"Then why don't you just leave like the rest of them did?" Wes states, a pokeball already in his hand. One step ahead and cautious of him.

"Not without a battle first. Archie would raise hell if we let you trample over Team Aqua's honor," Archie? That must be the leader of their team. "Get down here, Zinnia! We got work to do!"

"On it, Shelly!"

A grunt with red eyes appeared from the stairs, jumping over the railing and sent out a Mightyena to join the Sharpedo Shelly threw out.

Steven settled on using his most powerful and favorite Pokemon, Metagross, watching as the Pokemon stomped on the floor, glaring at the villain team.

To Steven's surprise and delight Wes _also_ sent out a Metagross. If it weren't for the fact that he knew Wes had an Umbreon, Espeon and a Celebi on hand he'd wonder if the trainer had a fascination with steel types as well.

"Mightyena use bite!"

The dark type came lunging forward, teeth wide open at Wes' unmoving Metagross—

"Dodge and counter with shadow rush!"

The Mightyena took a gut punching blow and was sent hurling back into Shelly's Sharpedo. That move.. He never heard of Metagross having it.

The grunt's eyes widened when her Mightyena got back up only to fall down onto the floor on its side. Despite the type advantage she had, it was no match for Wes's Pokemon.

Actually, how long has he been a trainer anyway? Wes surely wasn't as old as he was, though maybe around his own age.

"Metagross use Meteor Mash!" 

Steven ordered his Pokemon, watching as Metagross connected its front arms together, dashing forward in a beam of light.

"Sharpedo dodge it and use crunch!"

Fortunately Sharpedo got the order too late, failing to get out of the way of his steel type crashing into the Pokemon.

The Sharpedo remained standing, though on its last line as if it could barely stay floating up.

"Metagross, use shadow mash!"

Unlike the blue beam of light his Metagross had, Wes' had a purple glow to it; it's impact against the dark-water type enough to completely knock it out.

Though, just like the grunt's Pokemon he's sure Wes could have handled it all on his own. Well, Steven was happy to battle by his side anyways.

"Unbelievable.." Shelly's shoulders dropped upon her Sharpedo falling to the ground without even making a scratch on both of their Metagross's.

"It would have been a miracle to land a hit on you, Steven." Unspoken words, but Steven got the message. Most, if not everyone in Hoenn knew he was the champion. Though he's unsure if Wes knows or not. Perhaps status doesn't matter to him in general.

"But I didn't expect someone like yourself to be working with a goodie two shoes like him," This time she spoke to Wes, with a hand on her hip and a sideways smile. Everything about that bothered him. "Aren't you a little rugged to be on the good side?"

Wes's frown deepened and his Metagross took a few stomps forward, not pleased about Shelly either. The admin _finally_ got the message to leave, holding her hands up and walked out of the museum with her grunt.

Though she stopped at the entrance, throwing a look over towards Wes. "Catch you again sometime."

Forget her previous body language the _wink_ she sent him had something turning in Steven’s stomach.

At least Wes looked just as displeased as Steven felt.

"The last ones I battled had red outfits instead," Wes commented, returning his Metagross along with Steven. "If they aren't working together I guess that means we've got two teams to deal with. Not sure if that's better or worse.."

"Perhaps they won't be too much of a hassle considering how fast that battle went," Steven managed a smile, resting a hand on Wes' shoulder. "Say, what were those moves your Metagross used? They looked similar to its usual moves but different."

"..Only attacks that come from Orre." Wes said, tone lowered. Huh, that was pretty vague of him.. And the sentence alone had a lot of weight to it.

"Are you two the ones that stopped that horrible team?" Both of them jerked their heads up towards the older man that made his way down the stairs. To Steven’s relief he was unharmed. "I'm captain Stern, I was waiting here on a delivery when they stormed into the place! You two have my deepest gratitude!"

Wes and Steven exchanged smiles, and Wes stepped forward with a small package, offering it to the captain who took it enthusiastically.

"The Devon Parts! For them to arrive here safely after all of that commotion.. Mr. Stone picked out a great messenger indeed!

Steven chuckled as captain Stern was relentless with his praise, causing Wes to duck his head in embarrassment though the way he bit down on his lip showed he was holding back on a grin.

An overall adorable sight that felt like Steven's reward after a long day of dealing with one problem after another.

It really was a job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> Another request for them! Oh these two are so lovely to write. Also sorry about the short battle scenes, I'm not really good with them in general, but considering this takes place after Colosseum Wes's Pokemon are extremely leveled up. And Steven didn't earn the title as champion with having a weak team either. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
